


A Diamond Behind Closed Doors

by Mertiya



Series: Glimx2 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Canon Non-Binary Character, Double Trouble is a trashfire, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Glimmer is a mess, Glimmer tries to be intimidating but it doesn't really work, I love them both, Interrogation, Missing Scene, Other, Two awkward virgins neither of whom is really willing to admit it, it's not as unhealthy as it looks on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Glimmer has Double Trouble at her mercy, and she has absolutely no one else to be close to, emotionally or physically.
Relationships: Double Trouble/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimx2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584991
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	A Diamond Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* So I guess I'm really putting this ship through its paces. Whoops?
> 
> Glimmer & DT are 18+.

When Glimmer had been a child, she’d thought of growing up as something that had to do with your age. She’d looked forward to her sixteenth birthday, to her eighteenth birthday, excited at the thought of being able to make her own choices, to take her own road, to no longer have to listen to the nervous protestations of her mother about how _dangerous_ everything was.

It hadn’t worked out like that at all. Her eighteenth birthday had been and gone—there hadn’t been a celebration. It hadn’t mattered. She couldn’t even remember what she’d done that day. But she knew exactly when she’d grown up. The day. The hour. The instant. The breath between thinking her mother was alive and knowing that she was gone forever. Two breaths had been enough for her to realize she was also _de facto_ queen and would become _de jure_ queen soon enough.

Adora had no idea what she was going through. Adora had never _had_ a mother. Bow still had his dads. Glimmer stared at herself in the mirror. She didn’t look like a queen. She wasn’t elegant enough. She was short and dumpy. Short and _squishy_. She could hold her own in a fight, but she didn’t have muscles like Adora. Like She-Ra. And her magic still wasn’t working.

Well. Time to practice.

~

It did sting, a little bit, that Her Majesty didn’t remember them. Double Trouble liked to think of themself as a memorable person. Double Trouble knew, in fact, that they _were_ a memorable person. But either Queen Glimmer honestly had no recollection of the dance they’d shared at that Princess Prom, or she was doing a better job of acting like it than Double Trouble themself would have been able to. Neither was a particularly palatable scenario.

So—they were perhaps sulking a little when Queen Glimmer entered their cell. Well, wouldn’t anyone be? And therefore they were in no mood to comply with any requests or orders given to them. Although they probably wouldn’t have been anyway.

“Get up,” Glimmer demanded, and Double Trouble’s eyes flickered up with interest, without them being able to help themself. That was the flat voice of a woman who had lost more in the past few weeks than she thought she had ever had. Despite themself, Double Trouble felt a strange little pinch deep in their belly at the sound. Uncomfortable. They squirmed but didn’t obey.

Glimmer made an incomprehensible wrathful noise and raised her hands, drawing out a shining red rune that hung in the dark air for an instant before rushing towards Double Trouble. As always, it felt like a very cold, very slow punch in the stomach, and, to Double Trouble’s displeasure, took away their ability to speak for a second or two.

“Tell me what you know,” Glimmer snarled, stalking forward almost to the edge of the shimmering circle of force that kept Double Trouble contained behind it.

Double Trouble coughed, admiring the way Glimmer’s hair still sparkled, even subdued and flattened as it was now. Then they purred. “Sorry, Your Majesty. Perhaps you need to bring in She-Ra to get the magic to work?”

They watched with interest as Glimmer’s face crumpled, rearranging itself into something that started as hurt and ended up in anger, and then, before they could even move, she was punching through the retaining forcefield to slam them down, pinning them against the back of their chair. She was _strong_. “Don’t you _dare_ ,” Glimmer hissed. “Don’t you dare say that to me ever _again_.”

Was _everyone_ obsessed with comparing themselves to She-Ra? Well, she was a nine-foot-tall woman with muscles to match, Double Trouble supposed.

“You seem upset, darling,” Double Trouble murmured, winking at Glimmer. This might end terribly badly, but who would they be if they didn’t go for the drama? They sank into Adora’s shape beneath Glimmer’s angry gaze, and the hand in their shirt tightened. One-handed, Glimmer scrawled that rune in the air again, sent it crashing through them, and they couldn’t help but shiver.

“Oh, come on, Glimmer,” they said, with that casual, charming smile of Adora’s. “I’m sure I can help.”

“Shut up!” A glowing fist slammed into the chair by Double Trouble’s ear. “Shut up! Shut _up_!”

“Your Majesty, you seem—pent up.” They flickered back into their natural shape, leaning forward brightly, folding one leg over the other, which ended up with them almost nose to nose with Glimmer. She was breathing hard, staring at them in a way that Double Trouble wasn’t expecting, but wasn’t entirely averse to either. They reached out and carefully tuck a lock of glittering hair behind Glimmer’s ear. “Do you need a hand, love?”

“I need—” Glimmer gasped angrily. “I need you to tell me—what the horde is planning. Damn you.”

“Mmmm, that’s what you _want_. Is it really what you _need_?”

Glimmer’s mouth hung open as she stared into their eyes. “What are you trying to say, _prisoner_?”

Double Trouble settled back against the cushion again, blinking their nictating membranes slowly and deliberately. They flicked their long tongue out and let it run across their bottom lip. “I think you know what I’m trying to say, Your Majesty.”

“No, I don’t,” Glimmer said firmly. “If you don’t have any information for me, I’m—I’m going to leave now.”

“I can be _anyone you want_ , darling,” Double Trouble murmured in her ear, their breath ghosting across it, and Glimmer froze, a dark flush rising on her cheeks.

“I—” she said. “This isn’t—I should go.”

They shrugged fluidly. “Whatever you want, small floof.”

A flicker of something unexpected behind Glimmer’s eyes. “ _What_ did you call me?”

Double Trouble licked their eyeballs happily. “Small floof. Because you are small and—”

“Ohhhh my god.” She shoved herself back upright. “You are the worst. The _worst_.”

“Actually,” Double Trouble said brightly as she stomped out of the room and slammed the door hard enough to rattle the frame around it, “—I think you’ll find I’m the best.”

~

She was back the next day, her eyes swollen and a little red. The truth spell failed to work again, although it was acutely painful for a moment or two, and Double Trouble actually had to take a little to catch their breath. Queen Glimmer didn’t notice, didn’t care, or assumed they were acting, which, admittedly, they _would_ be, if it hadn’t actually hurt.

“You know, I was captured by the Horde once,” Glimmer snarled, both hands grasping the front of Double Trouble’s shirt and hauling them up until their noses were touching. “I was _tortured_. I know what it’s like. Don’t try me.”

Double Trouble grinned and nipped her nose. Glimmer yelped and fell backwards onto her bottom. She was back up in an instant, her face red, and she lunged forward, then froze and pulled herself upright, animation draining from her face. “You’re enjoying this,” she said coolly, and Double Trouble blinked their nictating membranes before slipping into Flutterina’s shape.

“I just want to help the Rebellion, please, Your Majesty!” they squeaked.

“And you will.” Again, that frozen face. Double Trouble could feel the hairs going up on the back of their neck, a little warning blinking in their head that said, _Hard times ahead_. “I hope you enjoy being alone,” Glimmer said, and she turned on her heel and strode out of the room.

Double Trouble looked after her. Not optimal.

~

What was she doing, Glimmer wondered miserably, as she wandered around the palace like a ghost. She knew she’d lost Adora. She knew she was losing Bow, too. That left—what—Shadow Weaver?

Her feet took her to the mosaic in the corridor, and she stared up at her father, at the father she barely even remembered. _I’m so alone_. She had never thought being queen would be so isolating, but she had never thought of being queen without her mother. Not really.

“Your Majesty, are you all right?” one of the guards asked.

“Fine, thank you,” she responded automatically. She wasn’t fine. She was alone and lost and frightened. There was something cold and hollow in the base of her chest. She wanted to make it go away. She stopped in front of Shadow Weaver’s chambers and then stopped. Something inside her rebelled at the thought of asking Shadow Weaver for help. Shadow Weaver wasn’t her friend. Shadow Weaver was just a tool.

But she didn’t have any friends. Oh, _how_ she wanted to stop having to think. Just for a little while. Just—

~

Double Trouble was feeling uneasy. It wasn’t much fun being by themself in the dark with no one to perform for. Damn Glimmer. Double Trouble could respect her for having the insight to realize this would bother them far more than anything else she could have done, but they didn’t have to _like_ it. They shifted, squirming with discomfort in their seat. She’d be back. She didn’t have the answers yet. She wasn’t going to give that up.

The door slammed open, and a tight knot in Double Trouble’s stomach dissolved into relief. Glimmer was outlined against the light of the corridor outside, her arms outstretched, her hands flickering with bright energy. She cast a shadow much longer than her short form, and her face was screwed up in an expression of delicious emotion.

Double Trouble sat up, clapping. “Oh, _bravo_ , darling! What an entrance!”

Glimmer marched across the floor, her every move radiating anguish. Double Trouble was entranced. “You don’t care about me, right?” she demanded, not stopping until she was staring down at them.

They smiled widely. “You wound me, darling. I think you are adorable.”

Her dramatic scene slightly derailed, Glimmer blinked for an instant before continuing. “We’re not _friends_. You’re just a mercenary. So you aren’t going to hate me either.”

“True.” They folded one leg over another. “Unlike whoever it is you’re thinking about right now.” They slipped into Adora’s form and watched with interest as Glimmer flinched, then into Bow’s form.

“Stop it,” Glimmer said tightly. “You—you said you’d give me a hand, earlier. Did you mean it?”

Blinking their nictating membranes, Double Trouble tried to process this sudden, well, proposition. After a moment, they gathered themself enough to laugh. “If you’d like, love. Would you prefer I stayed like this? Hm, how would he do this with you? Very Serious, I think.” They affected a deeper tone of voice. “Glimmer, this is an important moment for both of us, so we’ll have to be very care—”

“No. Stop it.”

“Oh, you prefer _her_?” Adora’s form was slighter than Bow’s, and Double Trouble let her hair fall around that face to make her look a little more vulnerable. “Still quite serious, I think,” they mused. “Very kind.”

“No! I don’t—” Glimmer swallowed. “Please. Just be _you_.”

“Me?” They were so surprised that they licked both eyeballs in a nervous gesture before stopping themself. “What’s the point of sleeping with a shapeshifter as _themself_?”

“Shut up,” Glimmer said wearily. “If you won’t do it, fine.”

They’d danced with her before. It wasn’t that different. It was just a bit of a waste. Double Trouble shrugged. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it. It simply seems like wasted potential.”

“I don’t care.” She stood watching Double Trouble with a piercing gaze as they let their form elongate into their natural one again and sat back against the chair, arranging themself in a languid sort of draped position. “Um. What do I do?”

Double Trouble didn’t say they probably didn’t have much of a better idea than she did. They knew how the others would do it, but how would _Double Trouble_ do it? Improvisation of this nature was a particular challenge. Ah, well. A challenge was a challenge. They patted their knees. “My lap?”

Suddenly all adorable awkwardness and hesitance, Glimmer shuffled forward. She’d gone from regal to unsure in half a moment. Double Trouble took mental notes. The trouble with some people, of course, was you could do a _perfect_ impression of them and absolutely no one would believe it, and then you had to compromise your art or your believability, which was extremely frustrating. They could already tell Glimmer was going to be one of those people.

Glimmer sat down in Double Trouble’s lap with a thump, heavy enough that they winced. “Okay,” she said. “Now wh-what?”

Now what indeed? Trying to do this without a proper character to fall back on was an act of sheer insanity, Double Trouble noted. Which meant, of course, it was a proper challenge for an actor as talented as themself. They thought about other performances they’d seen and stroked a thin hand down Glimmer’s front, just to get a feel for the lie of the land. She shivered against them and made a soft noise. Good. Hesitance but not disapproval. Double Trouble bit her ear gently, and Glimmer whined.

“Do that again,” she demanded breathlessly, and Double Trouble did, before wrapping their tongue around her throat. Glimmer let her head fall back on their shoulder, moving her hips back against them, and throbbing heat rose between their legs, aching and pleasant.

If they were Adora, they would put their hands on Glimmer’s breasts, and she would probably enjoy it. Since her enjoyment was the focal point of the scene, it was probably for the best if they went for it, and they slipped their hands into her tight leotard and palmed her small breasts in their hands. Glimmer panted. “Oh, that feels—that feels _g-good_.” She wriggled against them, and they tweaked her nipples and slid their tongue down her front as well.

“Ahhh— _ahhhh_ —” Glimmer reached back and grabbed at Double Trouble’s hip, and they made a throaty noise and rubbed themself against her thigh, the throbbing heat growing stronger. The scene was getting easier as it went on.

Two fingers went down between Glimmer’s legs. She was slick and hot there, and they could feel her inner thighs trembling. “Don’t stop,” she demanded, and Double Trouble rubbed slow circles across her clit, and she squeaked, bucking her hips against the fingers. They spread their other hand across her hip, holding her close, while their tongue continued to explore her right breast. Soft and small and warm. Very pleasant. And wasn’t Glimmer putting on an excellent performance. She was quite outshining them, actually, which was a little galling.

“Let me—let me up,” Glimmer panted, and Double Trouble leaned back, not quite sure what she was asking; the next moment she had turned around in the chair and was straddling them, plump hands scrabbling at their front as she thrust her hips against theirs.

“The clasp’s in the back, darling,” Double Trouble drawled, a little breathless, running their hands up and down across her back. So small, so fierce, so soft.

“I know,” Glimmer said hotly. She did not lie convincingly, and Double Trouble laughed into her front, nipping gently at her chest.

“Try again, darling.”

“I know _now_.” Glimmer undid the clasp sulkily, dragging down Double Trouble’s black outfit roughly enough they were a little concerned she was going to rip it. She ran her hands clumsily across Double Trouble’s front, and they took the opportunity to arch their back and moan. This brought their lower anatomy right up against Glimmer’s, and she exclaimed breathlessly and ground against them. Heat flashed through them, and they tightened their grip on her hips.

“Open your mouth,” Glimmer ordered, and they blinked their nictating membranes at her but obeyed. She shoved two fingers into their mouth, and a moment later, they twitched as she slid her other hand down and pushed two fingers roughly between their legs. She leaned forward, and suddenly Double Trouble’s tail was lashing and their whole world had narrowed to the ache between their thighs, the feel of Glimmer’s soft thighs around them, her mouth on the side of theirs and her fingers scissoring in and out of them. “I want— _ahhhh_ —give me your hand again, give me—”

They let their hand drop to between her thighs, and she forced herself down onto it, slick and hot and delightful. She bit their mouth, and they sucked on her fingers, and the two of them rocked against one another, and Double Trouble didn’t even have to _try_ to get the moans and the breathy gasps and the repeated mutterings of Glimmer’s name anymore.

Glimmer gave a soft sudden gasp and tightened around their hand, her insides twitching delightfully, and her fingers slammed deep into Double Trouble, who cursed as heat flooded through them, all four of their eyelids squinching shut, precipitating them into a sudden deep darkness, the fall of the curtain, for lack of a better metaphor.

They wriggled, licking their eyeballs to clear their eyes before opening them to see that Glimmer was plopped in their lap, with her arms around their neck, blinking at them, her outfit askew and her sparkling hair mussed. They stayed like that for an instant, and then Glimmer got her feet. “Um, um, thank you,” she said awkwardly, smoothing down her hair. “I’ll see you again.”

“Well, I don’t think I’m going anywhere, darling,” Double Trouble drawled. Their voice seemed to be a little bit shaky. Which it probably should be. Adora’s would have been a mess, all over the place. Bow’s voice would be cracking. But Double Trouble’s? How were they supposed to know that?

“No,” Glimmer said in a small voice. “No, you’re not.”

~

She didn’t have anyone left she could trust. The world was about to end. Glimmer stared at herself in the mirror. Since she didn’t have anyone she could trust, there was only one thing left that she could do, and that was to use someone completely untrustworthy. To save her kingdom. She was the queen. It was what she had to do.

_Horde Prime. I will defeat you_.

She smoothed down her hair and took a deep breath, before opening the door to Double Trouble’s cell again. “Double Trouble,” she said. “I have a proposition for you.”


End file.
